


Meta Messages

by itstonedme



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstonedme/pseuds/itstonedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written four years ago, when Viggo's career was in overdrive and Orlando was co-starring in low-budget films.  Originally posted on LJ <a href="http://itstonedme.livejournal.com/87190.html">here</a> with reader comments.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Complete fiction, with no disrespect to anyone living.</p>
<p>Feedback: Always enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meta Messages

_2009_

 

“Can I visit you sometime?” Orlando had said when he placed the call from London.

But what had Viggo heard was _Please, V., I need to see you now._

Viggo’s arc was climbing ever higher, ever brighter, while he sensed from Orlando that his was...flatlining.

“How about next week? I’m not doing much except growing more beard.” _And needing to study three scripts. Get in some range work. Oversee a few publications. Recover from my team not making the World Series yet again._

Orlando had chuckled, but all Viggo heard was relief. 

"Or tomorrow," Viggo added. "Tomorrow works."


End file.
